


Interview

by guineamania



Series: Dashed Upon the Rocks [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Flint is perfectly happy where he is but his boyfriend wants him to widen his horizons and get a job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "How was your interview?" 
> 
> I'm quite liking this series so might come back to it: leave any prompts if you want to see more from these two :D

“So,” John dragged out the word as James collapsed onto their couch, his face pressed into the couch cushion. “How did the interview go?” he asked, smirking at James’ distress as the writer slid his laptop onto the table.

“Do I have to get a job? I mean we still have some of the profits from your first book and from the life insurance,” James moaned but John was not sympathetic.

“You need to get out more Flint, and the money won’t last forever,” John sighed, getting up and sliding onto the couch next to Flint’s sprawled body.

“I don’t need to go out, I’ve got you, and Billy.”

“Billy is terrified of you.”

“That’s not the point,” James snapped back, shuffling so his head was on Silver’s lap, avoiding the still sometimes sore stump. It had taken a couple of years for John to get used to the missing appendage after he was attacked and left for dead in an alleyway. Newly unemployed ex-Navy Lieutenant James Flint was the one to find him and they helped drag each other out of the self-pity they were wallowing in.

“Anyway you love cooking and are always complaining my palette isn’t refined enough. A Michelin star restaurant wants to hire you,” John continued to argue. John was James’ lifeline after his two lovers Miranda and Thomas died in a plane crash over the Atlantic. He had been left all their money but it didn’t mean a thing until John arrived. John who couldn’t afford health insurance and so was resigned to a rickety second hand wheelchair and no ability to work to repay his medical debts. James knew that Miranda and Thomas would approve of how their fortune was being spent.

“I’ll take the job,” James sighed, rolling over to look up at his boyfriend.

“Good lad,” John joked, kissing James’ forehead. He would never be able to forget Miranda and Thomas and it would always hurt John when he remembered how they met but they would fight it together.


End file.
